Ep. 46: Presenting! The Vicious Squadron
is the forty-sixth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis A DoraMonster-led squad of evil Zyurangers turn the tide of public opinion against the real heroes, estranging them from the society they want to protect. Plot On a rooftop, a squad of Zyuranger appear looking down on the populace, impressing those around them until Tyrannoranger gives a thumbs down signal, making them leap into action and start shooting the city with their Ranger Guns, destroying property and tossing people aside while causing chaos to their surroundings; Tyrannoranger even bashing a car window in! A TV reporter comments on the Zyuranger's sudden rampage against the people as the real Zyuranger appear, Dan and Boi confused at who they are as Goushi asks them to show who they are. Geki has the team fly out and fight the fakes, revealing them as a Dora Monster and four Golems pretending to be the Zyuranger! However before they can do anything, the fake Zyuranger turn into humans, fighting against Geki's squad as the "leader", disguised as a female, yells that they're being abused; one of the fakes fighting Goushi hides behind the reporter as she orders this event to be filmed, the real Zyuranger trying to stop the event before it worsens. However, the event of the Zyuranger attack is ultimately reported by the media showing the video of the team attacking "civilians", the reporter claiming the team was tired of their endless battles and are now just giving up, stating that this is their real faces and this is irrefutable proof of their "true faces". On the Moon, Bandora states things are going as planned to "Dora Mirage", who changes back from it's human form to it's true Dora Monster form and changing the others back into Golems as the reporter showing this fake side is revealed to be Lamie! Bandora explains that humanity will believe the Zyuranger are their enemies now and this will defeat them by the humans they were protecting. The footage of the Zyuranger rampage continues to play on TV as Boi asks how they're going to clear this misunderstanding up; Mei states that if they explain everything, the people will understand. The team head out and discover a crying girl, Mei asks what's the matter is as she discovers her hurt leg and tries to treat it; but the girl yells claiming the Zyuranger did it, Geki revealing the fakes have done another attack! The mother of the girl, Yuko, runs out seeing the Zyuranger, the girl realizing it as the mother worries what they'll do to her as Mei tries to assure they'll treat her, but the mother slaps them away and scurries off with her daughter, afraid of the team as the people start throwing things yelling that they are the enemy even as Geki tries to claim otherwise. However the people keep claiming their the enemy even as they throw rocks towards the team and are called traitors and murderer for punching innocents and leading to everyone yelling at all the horrific things they've done. Angered, Dan yells at everyone to stop their action as he runs away, the team following as the people chase after them in anger; Geki tries to hide them in an alleyway away from the angry populace before they discover them again and continue the relentless chase before they find refuge in between buildings, but never for long enough. Eventually the police start to pursue them as the team keeps running trying to avoid the people that have turned against them. Mei asks why this is happening while crying as Dan wonders why they aren't being believed. Mei wonders what they've ben protecting after all this time as they suddenly hear a whimper of a puppy who is picked up by an old woman who discovers the team. Later, the Zyuranger are hiding within the old woman's house, Dan complaining about how small the clothing they're now wearing are despite how kind she is to change their outfits like this. Geki reasons she probably doesn't know who they are; Dan adds that if she knew, then things would be different. Hearing the sirens, Goushi reveals that they can't go outside for a while. Mei is taking a bath with the old woman trying to get clean while remembering the hatred of the populace; the old woman apologizes to Mei for making her take a bath together despite never meeting before; stating she probably thinks she's strange which Mei claims maybe a bit. The woman claims they're like her grandchildren, stating that due to her son's work, her family has been living overseas for the last ten years, making these children about the same age as the team is now. Dan continues to wonder what's happening in the city as Goushi turns on the TV, revealing the reports of the Zyuranger still rampaging having destroyed all the bullet trains in Tokyo's station and that 64 people have been injured up to now with a struggle to control the situation. As Dan tries to ignore it, Mei enters discovering the boys being downbeat; the woman reveals today is her birthday and asks to celebrate it with her, which Dan and Boi immediately agree to and just decide to go through with it, with Geki and Goushi being more hesitant. Dan and Mei reveal they'll use their experience from their part-time jobs as the duo start making meals while Boi is being tormented; Geki and Goushi set the table wondering if this is all alright. Mei completes the old woman's birthday cake thanks to her help, the woman stating this is all thanks to Mei as she laughs at the frosting on her nose, stating she kind of likes this. The woman states that they've been through a lot but realizes she said too much; with the Zyuranger realizing she knew who they were and wondering how with her merely stating "I watch TV too". Boi states that they're being badly treated on TV and she merely states "you are who you are" and once she saw their shining eyes, she knew they weren't evil at all; and there is only one truth: the truth right in front of her, gaining their admiration. As the woman rushes to the bathroom, she looks in the mirror stating that she was just having too much fun with them before heading out discovering the team dressed once again in their uniforms, making her realize they were leaving once again. Mei states that they would like to celebrate this woman's birthday every year from here on out as the team agrees with her, the woman thanking them as they prepare to head out. In the city, Dora Mirage's squadron continues to destroy everything and attack the people as the team run from the evil Zyuranger with Lamie laughing stating that humanity will take care of the rest for them. Yet as the fake Tyrannoranger prepares to attack, it's suddenly attacked by the actual Geki's sword, forcing them to retreat as they nearly attack a woman and her daughter, surprising her that there are more Zyuranger! Lamie wonders when did they get here and Geki states they'll reveal their true faces this time as they transform and perform their roll call with confidence. Lamie orders Dora Mirage's squad to attack, leading to an attack of Ranger vs. Ranger, both sides being even until Mei seems to yell out, Boi trying to save her until the fake turns out to attack him having been saved by Boi! Realizing Boi is in danger, Mei uses her Ptera Arrow on it, turning the fake PteraRanger back into a Golem as she tells him to be careful before he uses his Saber Daggers on his opponent stopping it. Dan faces the fake TriceraRanger in a battle of Tricera-Lances, confusing Goushi on which is which until the real Dan defeats his clone. Soon motivated, Goushi defeats the fake Mammothranger while Geki continues to fight his clone with the Ryugekiken until kicking him away, turning it back into Dora Mirage and thus showing it's true face. Dora Mirage soon turns it's sword into a whip knocking it away before using a clone attack to confuse the Zyuranger and attack them until the people suddenly start supporting the Zyuranger again, Mei confident that they have to win this for the people as Geki announces the Babel Attack, the Range Gun maneuver knocking the sword away until they summon the Howling Cannon and finish Dora Mirage off! With the battle over, the people run to them stating their love of the heroes and their happiness that they aren't villains with their reputation restored as the Good Samaritan old lady takes care of a puppy back at her home. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Women (Dora Mirage Disguise): * : *Girl: *Mother: , *TV Announcer: , *Civilian: , , , Errors *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa